


Masutā no lense o tsūj

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Vocaloid, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Vocaloid A.U)</p><p>Piko's an aspiring model who has many opportunities thrown at him. But meeting his new clothes designer changes his world. With his controlling and sexually demanding uncle watching him, can he really find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in a note book that I've finally found and am continuing on it along with all my other works and more. I originally loved only Yuma and Gakupo, but I knew that i couldn't wright a good enough story with the two of them being the main pairing. so I'm trying out this pairing and hope everyone likes it!
> 
> (I don't own any of the Vocaloid)

"Okay....just a couple more pictures and then we'll go." Piko's manager said, marveling at his almost professional poses.

"Okay Meiko-san." Piko replied sweetly, making sure to pose on cue for the photographer. 

"You're doing great Piko ,...hold that pose!" The photographer enthusiastically made a stopping motion with his hands, hoping to catch the moment. With a successful click from the camera, he smiled up at Piko. 

"Okay! We're done for the day nice work everybody!" Meiko congratulated everyone, especially Piko. 

After removing some articles of clothing, Piko started to head to the model changing room, But before he could open the door, Meiko-san stopped him. 

"Piko!...After you're done changing we have a meeting with a new clothes designer!" Meiko got out with what little breath she had left from her little jog over to him. 

"Oh?...Who's the new clothes designer?" Piko asked, cocking his head slightly in a cute way. His silky silvery hair couldn't help but fall slightly into his beautiful blue green eyes. 

"...I thought you knew..." Meiko stood there a little taken aback. 

"It's Yamaha Yuma! Or as he likes to be called Vy2 Yuma...quite unique right?" she exclaimed, taking a hold of Piko's hands in her excitement. 

"B-But I thought that he had refused our offer!?" Piko stammered, confused completely now. 

"Well..He did at first, but we gave him some sample pictures of you and he called back, changing his decision. With out you're cute yet sinful body we would have never snatched someone as important as Yuma-san!" She exclaimed again, almost embracing Piko in a crushing bear hug. Instead she settled with a playful wink. 

"Meiko-San!" Piko blushed, completely flustered. 

Meiko just laughed and walk away, leaving Piko to wonder back into the model room. 

Just as he entered he was immediately embraced into a suffocating hug. 

With the smell of Ice cream heavy on the body who was crushing him, he knew who it was. 

"K-Kaito-san!" He tried to pry himself from the clingy man. 

"Let the poor kid go Kaito...We can't afford for you to crush another one of our new models..." A more deep and smooth voice sounded from behind Piko. 

"You're no fun..." Kaito groaned, letting go of poor Piko. 

"T-Thank you Gakupo-san..." Piko bowed slightly, trying to catch his breath. 

Gakupo smiled down at him, then looked back at Kaito.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Len-kun..." He raised a questionable eyebrow, followed by a serious look. 

Kaito grumbled, but turned from the other two and began his search for the young blonde. 

"Don't mind him...It was nice to see you Piko-kun, take care of yourself." Gakupo ruffled Piko's hair, intrigued with the reaction he got out of him.

"Thank you Gakupo-san." He said to him as he walked to his designated area of the model room. 

'It's been a long day...' Piko thought to himself as he sat down in front of his mirror with a sigh of relief. He slowly worked his way out of his work clothing, and put his own back on. 

'Yuma-san...' Piko thought of the famously silent clothes designer. Lately his clothe lines and catalogs have been all the rage. And only being the age of Twenty one, he was the the youngest clothes designer to own his own company and be ranked two in the nation. As you can imagine, it's almost impossible to catch the attention of someone with such talents...so when the knew's of him accepting Piko's model contract was HUGE. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Piko hurried to make sure that he looked presentable before he headed out to meet Meiko-san, so they could go confirm the modeling contract. Once outside it wasn't hard to seek out Meiko-san. Usually she was in the middle of the crowd or she was the one who was causing some sort of distraction. This time she was just waiting by her car, witch was a pleasant surprise. 

"Now Piko....I need you to make sure you act even more professional than you normally do....We really need you to make sure that you really land Yuma-san as a clothes designer...." She explained, hoping that he understood the importance of his job. 

"I will make sure that he really is." He reassured her, smiling when she gave a sigh of relief before hopping into the car. 

The drive its self wasn't long, witch made Piko all the more nervous when they pulled into the parking lot of VY2 Corp. Taking a shaky breath before exiting the car, Piko's anxiety spiked when he saw two huge body guards further into the building entrance. They where guarding what looked like the only elevator in the building. 

"Do you have an appointment?" one of them asked, some irritation slipped out into their voice. 

Piko and Meiko took a moment before answering. 

"Y-Yes, Yuma-san is expecting him, Utatane Piko...and I'm his manager...Meiko." She timidly and yet confidently said to the two men. They watched her for a moment before looking to Piko. One of them spoke into their cuff, Witch was obviously some sort of transmitter device. 

The men nodded to the both of them, making sure that the elevator was accessible to them. 

"Mr. Yuma awaits you on floor 15." The guard on the left said as the doors were closing on the two. 

Meiko let out an audible sigh of relief. 

Piko smiled a smile of encouragement, and of slight relief himself. 

"Now don't be too nervous... hopefully everything goes right." Meiko more or less talked to herself. 

When the ding of the elevator sounded Piko's heart beat more wildly. 

The two of them stood a little shocked when the doors opened. The room that they had appeared on was full of fabrics and manikins, some clothed with spectacular designs and some still bare. They could hear the sound of a pencil scratching across paper. The two of them headed into the room, heading to where the sound was coming from. 

There, bending over his paper covered desk was Yuma-san. He was completely absorbed into his work. His light pink hair fell beautifully around his face. He occasionally swept some of it behind his ear, to be able to see what was in front of him. 

Meiko let Piko get a little closer to watch the genius at work. He continued to sketch what looked like his next idea for his new clothes line. Suddenly his hand stopped moving across the page frantically. 

"Like what you see?" A deep yet young voice came from the man. Piko couldn't help but blush furiously, because he thought that Yuma was talking about how he might like how he himself looked....when in all actuality he was just asking about his drawing of his next master piece. 

"I-I" He stuttered, waving his hands around slightly in embarrassment. 

"I was just teasing, How about an introduction?" He asked, turning to face Piko, the light played beautifully on his sharp facial features. Piko didn't understand how Yuma-san himself wasn't a model...he would be so very popular....

"Hello Mr.Yuma, It's a honor to meet you sir, I'm Utatane Piko." he said sweetly and bowing with respect, his silky silvery white hair came loose from behind his ears as he did so.

"Thank-you...It's my pleasure to meet such young talent." He said, his shocking green eyes burned with something hidden within them. 

"Ms. Meiko....Right?" Yuma suddenly turned to her, making her jump slightly. 

"Would you please go to the main floor lobby...I must speak to Piko alone." He asked a little coldly.

"A-All right..." She said kind of shocked. 

Once she was in the elevator, heading down Yuma turned back to Piko and began to talk with him. 

"Here, please sit." Yuma said, motioning to his comfy office chair. 

"It's all right....I can stand." Piko said, holding his hands in front of his chest, using the usual rejection gesture. 

"I insist....Besides, I intend to talk to you for quite a while, while I continue to work on my work..." Yuma argued, knowing that he had already won. 

Piko sat down in the chair, noting that it felt hardly used. 'It's probably because he's constantly walking around and standing...He doesn't seem like the "sit down" type.' Piko thought, getting comfortable while watching Yuma. 

"I see that you are wearing some of the spring set I designed for last year." Yuma commented, eyeing Piko before he turned and put away some of his designs. 

"Oh!..Yes I love your clothing designs, they're the only brand I wear now, nothing compares to what you design Yuma-san..." Piko commented. 

Somehow when hearing these words from Piko, he took them seriously. There was a light feeling, something between being proud and happiness. He smiled down at Piko, his pale pink lips curled in a slight smile. 

"Thank-you." He said, turning away a little, shocked that he actually smiled. 

"Since i'm going to be your new clothes designer, I'll need to take some modeling shots from you..That way it'll help me when deciding what to design." He said, picking up his steaming cup of coffee and taking a light sip. 

"I have a separate floor used only for photo shoots." he added before going back to his coffee. 

"Okay.I think that's the best plan for right now." Piko said watching Yuma as he drank coffee. 

Yuma noticed his stare slightly and smiled inwardly to himself. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Yuma began, startling Piko a little. "Why are you a model?" He brought his cup down form his mouth. 

"Well...I've always liked clothes and fashion...ever since I was little I'd always ask my mom to dress me up to make me look like the models. It also helps that my Uncle is a pretty well know photographer...One thing lead to another and he started to take my pictures professionally.Through him and my mom that's how I started." He explained blushing slightly. 

"Interesting." That's all Yuma said for a while. It was a little awkward for Piko since no one was talking, and only the occasional glance was shared. 

"I'm sorry for not talking...I'm just tying to gather my thoughts." Yuma explained. 

"It's all right.I don't mind Mr.Yuma." Piko spoke, relaxing into the office chair slightly. 

"Please, Call me Yuma...Yuma-San if you must." He said taking another sip of coffee. 

"Alright...Yuma-San." Smiled, a little blush showing on his cheeks. 

Yuma looked at his watch, eyes widening slightly at the extremely late time. 

"I'm sorry to keep you so late, you must be very tired..." Yuma noticed that Piko was becoming more lethargic. "I'll see you downstairs my self." He motioned to the elevator. Piko nodded, knowing that if he stayed in that chair any longer he would defiantly fall asleep. He followed Yuma, smiling at him when he apologized again for keeping him so late. 

"It's alright Yuma-San, I don't have school or work tomorrow so there is no need to be up early." He explained. 

"That's good then." He paused, thinking for a brief moment. "Would you be willing to take some of your time tomorrow to come see me?" He asked after a short moment. 

They arrived on the main floor, but went to the lounge to talk. 

"Of course, what time did you have in mind?" Piko waved to Meiko before turning back to Yuma. 

"I don't want you to come in the morning, you deserve a good nights rest...so how about four in the afternoon?" Yuma suggested, looking around before looking back to Piko. 

Piko nodded in agreement. "I will see you then Yuma-San." He said before bowing and turning to go to Meiko. Yuma smiled when Piko turned his back to him. He knew that reconsidering their offer was a good decision. 

In the car ride home, Meiko drilled Piko about what Yuma and him talked about and what happened. As usual he spent the whole time explaining to her that he was a good man and that he just wanted to start the photo shoot tomorrow afternoon. 

"And you're sure that that was all you and him talked about and did?" She raised an eyebrow, surprised for some reason.

"Yes Meiko-San, that's really all we did....What were you expecting?" He asked calmly but also with a little trace of anger. 

"Piko...Yuma-San is gay." She said, looking to him and then to the road. Piko's eyes widened. He didn't know that Yuma preferred men...Although secretly he was happy, but he wasn't about to tell Meiko-san that.

"Oh..." He looked out his window, a blush on his face.

"And you so happen to fit his type." She added on.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, but Piko could swear that Meiko could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Once his house came into view though his heart returned to it's normal pace, a feeling of dread and terror filled the place of joy and happiness. 

He exited Meiko's car and thanked her before wishing her a good night. He stepped through his house entrance with hesitance. He watched to see if there was any movement. And when there was none, he went straight to his room to put his stuff away. 

After making sure that he had put everything away and cleaned up a bit, he went out in search of his Uncle like he was asked to every time that he came home. If He came home and his uncle was there then his uncle expected him to come find him. 

He looked all over the house and in his usual spots, but with no luck he knew there was only one place he could be. He headed to his Uncle's bedroom, already hearing his uncle speak. He opened the door after giving a polite knock. His uncle sat in one of his red cushioned chairs, his cellphone to his ear, and a wine glass in the other. He was in his bath robe with his hair slightly damp.

"I've got to go...You know what will happen if you fail again." His voice was Icy and his face hard, but that changed when he looked at Piko and he shut his phone. 

"Come to me Piko..." He commanded in a deep voice. Piko went and stood in front of his Uncle. His uncle pulled him to the bed, gently pushing him down and leaned over him. 

"How was your modeling today?" He asked with a smirk, knowing just what he was about to get out of his nephew tonight. 

"Modeling was great...I um...Got a new clothes designer to recruit me." He said trying his best to stay calm, he too knew what was about to happen. 

"Oh?...Do I this new clothes designer?" He asked, brushing his cold fingers across Piko's cheek. He delighted in the slight whimper that he incited from him. 

"Y-Yes he's Vy2-Corporation head, Mr.Yuma-San..." He said keeping his eyes on his uncle's face. The fingers on his cheek stopped moving, but still remained on Piko's face. His uncle's face remained blank, then a smirk appeared, catching Piko off guard. 

"Really?...I'm proud of you...But you do know the consequences of getting close to another man....Remember what happened to your friend Oliver? He ended up in a coma after losing his eye...You wouldn't want anything to happen to some one else....and like what happened to your parents...They died in that stormy night because they where in a hurry to get back to you. Because of you they died...You wont let that happen again would you?" His uncle said in a deep serious and almost threatening tone.

Piko's face was drained of color, eyes wide with fear and torment. He clung to his uncles hand that was stroking his face. 

"No!...No, Please."He wailed, Tears poring from his tormented eyes. "I-I don't want anyone else to get hurt! I'll do anything to keep everyone else safe...From me." Piko said still clinging to his uncles hand. 

"Shhh...It's alright Piko...I'm here to protect you and make sure no one else gets hurt." His uncle said taking Piko up in an embrace, a sly smirk on his face. Piko's uncle always played that guilt card with Piko to make sure that he didn't fool around with other people, and to get Piko to bed with him. 

"Piko..." His uncle sighed the young model's name as he pressed his face into his shoulder. He moved his face into the nape of Piko's neck, kissing it gently, earning a surprised gasp from Piko. He chuckled at the young model's response, never tiring from hearing it. Piko made sure to do what ever his uncle asked...Even if it meant sucking his penis and or having sex with him. 

His uncle proceeded to remove his clothing, leaving light kisses in his wake, careful not to leave any marks for he didn't want any evidence of their love making.He wasted no time in preparing him, and was quick to enter him. After a few forceful thrusts he was screaming his young nephew's name. 

"Piko!...Piko!" He forcibly pounded into the boy to the point that he was almost bleeding. 

"U-Uncle!" Piko grunted. He was commanded to yell either "Uncle" or his first name when ever he was close to climax.

"Piko...A-Almost there!" He almost yelled. 

Piko gritted his teeth as pain coarse through his almost sore body. He had to make his uncle believe that he was feeling pleasure, so his acting was always put to the test near the end. 

"U-Uncle! Hurry!" He pleaded, wanting it to end. 

Finally after a couple more gruesome thrusts his uncle came inside him and fell on top of him, pulling the covers with him...covering them both. As usual Piko had to give thanks to his uncle for the wonderful time ...

"Thank you for the wonderful time uncle..." He said trying to hold all his pain in. His uncle brought him closer to him. 

"You're welcome...We might do it again soon." He said tracing circles lightly on the small of Piko's back. 

Piko had trouble sleeping until around one a.m. Even then he had weird, and almost frightening dreams. He dreamed of his father and mother crashing, then the first time he was abused by his uncle. Things got weird and weirder inside his dreams. 

He woke to find his uncle gone, thank god....He checked the time, noticing that it was well past one thirty in the afternoon. Normally he'd be up way sooner, but as he did get home late and of course his uncle's activity had completely exhausted him...So the time now was understandable. 

He made his way to the shower, wanting to wash all of last night away as soon as possible. He sat under the hot, steaming water, just letting it melt everything away. He could feel his Uncle's cum Slide out of him. He shivered with disgust, but knew that he would have to continue to deal with this. After his long, exfoliating shower, he put on his favorite outfit that just happened to also be designed by Yuma on and headed down into the kitchen area. 

He made his usual rice and vegetables for breakfast, or in this case lunch. Not being able to eat very much of his breakfast, he decided to just head out into town until it was about time he needed to head to Yuma. Since he's been so busy with modeling and school, Piko never really had time to walk around town anymore. So being able to do so now was a real treat. He watched some kids play street games for a moment before moving on and walked around the market area. Only a couple shops had anything of real interest to him. As time began to pass Piko made sure to keep close to where he knew Meiko lived, wanting to make it easy for her to pick him up to take him to Yuma. 

His thoughts where interrupted by someone's voice. 

"Are you by chance Utatane Piko?" A group of girls asked. 

"Yes, I am Utatane Piko..." He confirmed by giving his famous smile. 

"O-OH MY GOD! You're like the most adorable guy ever! C-Can we take a picture with you?" She stuttered, holding up her smart phone with a pleading look. 

Piko looked at his Black and silver watch, with it only being three a-clock, he nodded with consent. They got into their girly formation around him and they took several pictures with him. 

"Thank's so much!" They thanked, waving good by after sating their need to take a million pictures with a model. He waved them good by and then texted Meiko that he was going to wait by a sushi joint and that he was ready to go to Yuma-San's. She responded back immediately, letting him know that she would be there to pick him up very soon. 

Without having to wait long, Piko got into Meiko's car and they went off, heading to Yuma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late updates, I'm rewriting this whole story from when I wrote it back in 7th grade, so there's a lot of editing and adding....and it's still really bad, do forgive me but i need the practice. Please enjoy for those who actually read my crap.

The car ride there was a little strange, being all quite and all. Usually Meiko couldn't shut up, but now she was completely silent...He was about to ask what was wrong but she suddenly spoke up. 

"I...I know it might not be any of my business...but are you sleeping with someone?" She asked slightly blushing. 

"W-What?!" Piko exclaimed, completely taken aback by her out of the blue question. 

"I've noticed during your photo shoots that your body sometimes looks...um...different." She said, turning her eyes back to the road, wanting to not look him in the face. 

"I-I!" Piko tried to find his words. 

"I'm sorry it's none of my business.I'm sorry Piko, forgive me..." She apologized. 

"I'ts okay..." he tried to smile, but the threat of his uncle played in his mind and what would happen to Meiko if she really knew..Relief flooded into him when he eyed the huge building of VY2 corp.

They didn't speak at all while going to the building and up the elevator. Piko was to shocked that people could tell he was having some sort of sexual relationship by just looking at his body. His Uncle was careful not to leave any marks...so how could she know?

Meiko didn't want to speak, she still felt a little out of place for asking him that question...It wasn't the time to talk about personal matters anyway. The doors to the elevator chimed and then opened to bring them at the same cluttered room of Yuma-San.

Meiko and Piko didn't have to walk very far into the room to find Yuma, meddling with some clothes and wrote quick notes here and there in his little note book. Meiko cleared he throat kind of loud, so Yuma knew they had arrived. Yuma looked in her direction only for a brief second before he took a deep sigh and stopped what he was doing. 

"Ms. Meiko...Piko-kun...Good afternoon to you both. If you would be so kind as to follow me to the photo room..." He said taking off his suit jacket and placed it on a chair full of clothes. 

"Of course." Meiko said, kind of annoyed that Yuma only treated Piko different. They also rode the elevator in silence...Piko could tell all ready that this would be a crappy rest of the day.  
___

 

"Okay Piko, pose like you do at the old studio, we'll see if any of those poses look good in these clothes." Meiko said standing to the left of the photographer both Piko and Yuma gave her a look, saying 'Don't mock the clothing.' 

Piko did as he was told and posed sweetly, seriously, sexy, dreamily, shy, and anything else that the photographer wanted. Yuma watched in amazement at the level of talent this teen had. Normally a model would have some hesitance in a new photo shooting area, but Piko pulled off poses with ease and no trace of hesitance. 

"Okay Piko lets try those poses again with a different set of clothes this time. That way we'll pick the best picture from each set and see what we can do from there." Yuma said. He had already plotted out all the clothes Piko would wear. After seeing him work, it was an easy process. 

Piko nodded and changed, posed,changed, posed, and changed time after time again.

Finally when Piko was feeling like going home, Yuma stopped the shoot and asked to see the photos in his study. Piko left the talking professionals to go to the model's break room. 

He opened the door, to find that Kaito and Gakupo weren't there. The feeling was empty and sad when he knew that no one would be there. He gave a final sigh and changed to his clothes he came in. He sat down on the stool in front of a mirror...staring at it. 

Piko took a long time before he finally came out of the dressing/ break room...and Yuma took notice. 

"Is something wrong?...Piko?" Yuma asked, looking at some papers. 

"Nothing serious...just something's missing....and I haven't quite figured it out..." Piko tried to explain, but was doing a terrible job at it. 

Yuma looked at the teen then, and knew exactly how he felt...something was missing from his life as well. 

"Don't worry, You'll find whatever it is soon." Yuma said, then went back to his work, avoiding eye contact. 

Piko gave a smile at the man. He was a bout to ask was going to happen the next day, when Meiko-San interrupted him. 

"All right Piko! Great job today!" She clapped him on the back. "You don't have school tomorrow right? Why don't you and Yuma-San get together and plan out the next model shoot?" Meiko suggested. 

Yuma looked up from what he was doing just then. 

"E-Excuse me?" He said setting down the papers he was currently holding. 

"You don't have a problem with that....Do you?" Meiko asked kind of intimidatingly. 

Yuma looked at Piko with a confused look, only to have the same look shown back to him. 

"I guess it's fine...But we'll have to plan at my house. This building is getting refurbished today and tomorrow....So here." He said handing Piko his business card. 

"Okay...So tomorrow at what time?" Piko asked sweetly.

"Ten thirty A.M should suffice, or any time a little after." he said staring coldly at the now happy Meiko-San. They made a few more plans, then parted ways for that night. 

___

That night Piko couldn't sleep for more than one reason.

'Maybe it's the fact that I get to go to Yuma-San's house tomorrow..' He thought, lying in his bed. 

He stared out the windows of his large room, watching that lights of the city. He tossed and turned, trying hard to sleep...but he couldn't get Yuma out of his mind. 

___

On the other side of town Yuma paced in his bedroom, clearly something, or someone was bothering him...Piko...

'He's a model!! a very good one, but Why?! Why can't I get him out of my head?!" He screamed at himself, knowing that it was a bad Idea to get involved with any model. He paced faster, more irritated. 

He finally decided to just go down in his private basement to create more fantastic clothes. 

___

 

Piko woke up to his alarm he set. The mocking red lights blinked Eight fourty five in his face. 

"Ugh...." He moaned. He finally got maybe two hours of sleep only to be woken up. He went to his walk-in closet looking for something to wear. ut all the clothes he had didn't satisfy his need to impress Yuma.He had the urge to impress him? What was wrong with him?..He sighed and decided he'd go shopping for something with that wow factor, and to save time while he was out he'd just buy the food items he needed to cook them lunch. 

He hurriedly walked out of his uncle's house, and decided to avoid unnecessary traffic and walk to the mall, then the supermarket.Thankfully it didn't take as much time as he thought to walk to the mall. 

He picked out a nice pair of skinny jeans, and a white T-shirt with a nice button up shirt to go over it. He wanted to stay simple but also classy. When everything fit well he made sure to hurry to the supermarket. Around the time he finally made it out into the streets again to the supermarket, he was stopped by a familiar ringtone. 

"Hello?" Piko answered his phone, stopped at a cross walk. 

"Hello Piko, I'm calling to tell you that I'm running a little late...Something went wrong at the main building and they need me there to take care of it for a moment...I shouldn't be too long but just in case that I don't make it on time, my door man knows to give you a key and to let you go to my condo." He sounded a little agitated on the phone. 

"Oh, Well I'm actually just heading to the supermarket to pick up ingredients..So It works out perfectly." He tried to make Yuma feel better about the situation. 

"Alright but just in case, it's Key Thirty-nine." He added in, getting ready to hang up the phone. 

"Alright, thank-you Yuma-San. I guess I'll see you soon." He said moments before hanging up and crossing the street.

____

Yuma had some truth to what he told Piko. He was already done fixing the problem at his corp. He was just out shopping for some new clothes for the evening he was going to have. He just didn't want Piko knowing. He searched stores, only to be disappointed with the poor clothing choices. 

He ended up buying some nice black pants, not quite work pants but still nice. He wore his white belt with it. He went with a nice white blazer jacket with a normal dark red T-shirt with it. He put his hair into a little half ponytail, so his hair didn't hide his green eyes. He made sure to take all the tags off before heading back to his condo.  
____

Piko arived at the huge condo building shortly after the phone call he recieved from Yuma. He shyly went to the front desk, hoping he didn't seem to awkward. 

"Uh....I need room 39's key's please." He asked the man behind the front desk. Said man looked at Piko, a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"So you're the famous Piko-Kun...You know this is the first time someone else went into Mr.Yuma's condo. Enjoy your visit." The man said, still smirking while handing Piko the silver key. 

"Thank-You." He said, grabbing the key quickly without being rude. He headed for the elevator but made sure that no one would follow him onto it. 

He headed for the third floor to door 39 and opened it up. He entered Yuma's condo...It was more than he expected it to look like. It was so clean and kept, nothing seemed out of place. Modern paintings and photo's hung on the walls and the furniture in his home was expensively exquisite. He shook his head from his thoughts and went in to find the kitchen. 

With making the food and the whole morning of nervous nerves, Piko took a break after cooking and decided to sit on Yuma's couch. But he wasn't expecting it to be so comfy, so when sleep came he didn't even fight it. 

___

Yuma opened his condo, only to be met by wonderful smells and a cute sight. 

Piko was curled up on his couch, asleep to the world. 

Yuma went to his kitchen to put some items away before getting a glass of water and heading over to Piko. 

He carefully sat it down on the in-table, not wanting to disturb Piko, and tried to place a light blanket on the sleeping model. But the movement startled the poor teen a little, waking him up instantly. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Piko exclaimed, jolting up. "I sat down for a moment and I guess I was so tired I ....Doze off." Piko quickly explained in a confused sort of panic. 

"It's no problem...But you being this exhausted kind of worries me." Yuma said, handing Piko the glass of water. 

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep last night. I guess I was worried about coming here...because I wanted to impress y-." Piko stopped, his face turning red. He quickly downed the glass of cool water, hoping Yuma didn't hear the last little bit. 

'So he did the same last night...' Yuma thought, a smile was brought to his lips, and his eyes warmed. 

"Anyways, I have diner prepared so we better eat." Piko tried to change the subject and cover up his embarrassing moment. 

"Yeah." Yuma agreed. 

The two of them went to the prepared table, eagerly sitting and eating in silence. But Piko was sure that he felt Yuma's eyes on him the entire time. 

"So...What where we supposed to go over today anyways?" Piko asked.

"I don't know...That manager of yours...She's going to be the death of me..." He said, not expecting Piko to laugh.

But he was wrong, he laughed at his joke. Not the fake kind of laughing, but a genuine laugh, witch surprised them both. 

'I don't remember a time where I really laughed with someone...' Piko marveled at the moment.

Yuma smiled, pleased that he could make the young model laugh. 

When they had both finished they both washed all the dishes together and carried a light conversation while doing so. Once everything was finished they agreed that a movie was in order for their evening. 

They both sat on Yuma's couch, Piko cuddled in a blanket next to Yuma. He watched the movie, but in the corner of his eye he saw Yuma's reaction to the movie and how calm and collected he was. Then the question came back to him...the one he had always wanted to ask Yuma, but was afraid of the answer. 

"Yuma-San..?" He tried to get his attention. 

"Hm?" He turned to look at Piko, his face gentle and calm.

"...Why did you reconsider my modeling offer?" He finally got out, watching intently for the slightest change in Yuma's expression...But there was none, he stayed completely calm and gentle, he even added on a happy smiled. Piko could't help but fidget a little out of embarrassment and nervousness, his foot did little circles on the carpet floor while he waited for an answer.

"...I guess it was because....well to be completely honest, I find you very attractive Piko-Kun. It made me extremely happy to see someone of your caliber in my clothing." He added, smiling a warm gentle smile. 

Piko smiled back at Yuma, touched by what he said. 

"Well...I'm glad you retook the offer..." He watched Yuma, Secretly wanting him to do something. 

"Yes...Me too." Yuma said looking at Piko once more, really looking at him.

Piko quickly looked down, blushing while giving a shy smile. Yuma chuckled and started to get up, but a tug on his shirt startled him to a stop. Piko clung to his shirt, looking at him...with those eyes. Those beautiful heterochromia eyes...Piko quickly let go, stuttering. 

Yuma sat back down, watching the teen struggle with his words.

"Yu-Yuma-San...I don't want you to think of me as some creep once I tell you something..But, I-I really-" Piko couldn't finish....But Yuma knew what he was trying to say. He watched as Piko blushed, and looked down, avoiding eye contact. 

"It's all right Piko...I know, don't worry.I feel the same way." Yuma said in his deep voice. He gently made Piko lay agents him, and cuddled on the couch. He drew little circles on Piko's arms, making him shiver slightly at the light touch. 

Piko melted in his arms, content to stay there forever. After a few good minutes passed the shifted positions slightly, holding each others hand. Yuma kissed the side of Piko's neck from time to time, not wanting to scare the teen away with moving too fast. Piko would lean into the kiss, craving more contact. When a little soft gasp of a moan escaped him he felt Yuma stiffen. 

It was getting really hard to not just pin the teen down and make love to him right then. Especially hearing a taste of the sounds that he could make at the height of pleasure. He stiffened unconsciously, and knew that Piko felt him do so. He had to give an explanation, otherwise he'd hurt Piko.

"Piko..." Yuma breathed out, embracing the teen from behind, holding him close to his chest. "Piko, I don't want to move to fast with you...but you need to know that I want to do all kinds of things to you, so don't ever second guess your self...In fact I would love to kiss you right now..." He admitted, feeling the teen get warmer, a light gasp escaped. 

Piko could feel Yuma's strong arms around him and his chest pressed firmly against his back. He could feel his fast hart beat, knowing that what he was saying was indeed true. 

"Then Kiss me..." He silently demanded, holding Yuma's arms to him closely, turning his head slightly to look at Yuma. 

Yuma blushed with the confident demand, but quickly smiled a sly smile before leaning in, his hand went to Piko's jaw, helping the teen turn his head so they could kiss. Piko's eyes fluttered shut, his blush deepening as he could feel Yuma's breath tickle his lips. When their lips first touched, Piko jumped a little in Yuma's arms, not expecting the warmth from the kiss and where it ended up. He had no Idea that kissing someone that you loved could feel this amazing. 

But when Yuma started to kiss his way down his neck to his collar bone, he'd get flashes of his Uncle, and panic took place of love, not to forget the warning that his Uncle gave. 

"Y-Yuma-San...I-I can't I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, distancing himself from Yuma. 

"Wh-What's the matter Piko?" Yuma asked, completely confused and a little hurt from Piko's sudden rejection. 

"I..." He paused, trying to find the words to explain the terror he felt and the pain. 

"When ever I get close to someone my Uncle gets mad...and...Then the person I got close to gets hurt...sometimes really bad." He explained a little, tears began to fall from his beautiful eyes. He trembled at some memory flashes, his complexion became more pale and ashen. 

"Piko...No one's going to hurt me...or you. Not anymore...I wish I would have known sooner." He paused, careful to not let any anger and hatred seep into his voice...It wasn't what Piko needed right now. "Piko...has your Uncle been raping you?" He asked.

At this point Piko broke down, not able to control his hatred, his disgust..and the pain and fear anymore. He wanted to be free of this tormenting secret and from his Uncle. Finally he could let everything go. 

"Yu-Yuma-San!" Piko jumped into Yuma's awaiting arms, letting all of his pent up sorrow out in heart wrenching sobs. Yuma embraced his trembling, exhausted Piko, He rocked him back and forth in an attempt to calm him and give him some comfort. He would never forgive the man that made Piko so terrified and lonely...There was no forgiving the fact that he raped him as well...His own flesh and blood. The emotional scaring would be great, but at least Piko won't be in that situation any longer. 

"You'll be living with me from no on..." Yuma more demanded then really said. "Starting now." He added once Piko was calmed down enough that he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you Yuma-San..." He quietly said, snuggling further into Yuma's chest.They looked out the huge windows in Yuma's living room. The lights of the city grew brighter with each passing minute. Soon they sat in darkness, only some light shown around them. 

Piko couldn't remember the last time that he felt so content and safe in someone's arms. Feeling that he needed to do something more to express his gratitude and love, he felt a moment of braveness. 

"Yuma-San...Can I kiss you?" He asked sweetly, not moving his head from Yuma's chest until he got a response. 

Yuma chuckled slightly, taken aback by the bold question, but was also pleasantly surprised. "Of course you can Piko." 

They slowly went towards each other for another kiss, but Yuma, feeling like a tease decided to stop half way and make Piko come to him for the kiss. Piko knowing what Yuma wanted leaned in the rest of the way needed to join their lips in a gentle yet sweet kiss. It was sweet at first and full of passion, but the moment grew and more bold. 

'I want to go slow...for Piko's sake....but I need to cleanse him of that man's touch....' Yuma thought to himself as he deepened the kiss with Piko, sliding his tongue along the teen's lips, demanding entrance. It was given immediately, welcoming the appendage with his own. 

He coaxed Piko to straddle his lap, not breaking the searing kiss. He glided his hands up the small but, under his shirt to slide around to the front to find the small pink nubs hidden their. A gasp escaped Piko as he felt electricity shoot through him when Yuma found his nipples. The skilled man began to pinch and rub them, loving the way the teen wiggled on top of him and moaned into their kiss. 

He broke their kiss, still fondling his chest, but kissed his jaw line and licked his way down to the teen's nape, biting and sucking there. The mewls that came from him were almost orgasmic and it was evident that the sounds were turning Yuma on. 

Piko could feel Yuma's hard-on through Yuma's pants, poking him ever so slightly in the ass. He couldn't concentrate any more thought when Yuma's skilled mouth found his already hard and played with nipples. 

While he sucked on Piko's chest he trailed his slim fingers across pale flesh, bringing the teen to a delightful putty like state. Piko could have sworn that he would never feel this way for anyone..but was glad that he felt this way with Yuma-San.

"Mm mm!" Piko moaned as Yuma sucked on a particular sensitive spot. Yuma smiled, picking up Piko and carrying him off to his room. Piko couldn't help but giggle as he was delightfully shocked at the sudden movement. Once in the room Yuma gently placed him on the bed, loving the way the young model looked against his sheets. He went back to fondling Piko's chest, loving how he squirmed with pleasure. Piko moved his head so it was facing into the pillow slightly, a light blush painted on his cheeks.

'So this is what it feels like to be with someone I love...' Piko thought, looking to Yuma, his beautiful rose pink hair fell slightly into his face. Piko delicately put it behind his ear, smiling when Yuma looked at him with his piercing green eyes. 

"Raiko-San...I-" he tried to get his attention, glazed blue green eyes looked to the man, pleading. 

"Yes Piko, I know. Don't fret." He said, halting his advances for but a moment. His long fingers trailed down Piko's stomach to his covered member. Just Yuma's touch made him arch his back in pure bliss. 

"You're so sensitive...It's wonderful." Yuma purred, continuing the teasing gropes. 

"Yuma-San! You're teasing me..." Piko pouted. 

"Only because I want this moment to last..." Intense heated green eyes stared at Piko while he touched him more. Piko smiled warmly at him but couldn't contain the moan that escaped him when Yuma's hand traveled under the cloth to his member. 

Piko could feel himself get harder with each stroke from Yuma. He almost came when Yuma suddenly decided that now would be a good time to run his finger along the slit of his member, touching the very sensitive tisue there. 

"Y-Yuma!" He cried out, pleading with his hips rocking into the talented hand. 

"Yes Piko, very soon." Yuma reassured the teen. Once every article of clothing was removed from the both of them Yuma positioned himself at the teen's entrance. 

"Ha, Mmmmmm!" Piko moaned as Yuma's huge cock teased his entrance. 

"I want to prepare you properly, but I don't know if I can..." Yuma said, reaching for an unopened bottle of lube. 

Piko shook his head frantically. 

"I need you now Yuma, we can do it gently later!" He pleaded, wrapping his legs around Yuma's torso, locking him into place. Yuma growled lowly and hungrily, wanting to just ram his engorged cock strait into the teen. But he took the extra lube he had and rubbed it at Piko's entrance before positioning himself once more. He locked eyes with Piko before entering him. 

"Yu-Yuma!" The model arched his back, instantly coming from the sudden intrusion followed by intense pain and equal pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry Yuma..." Piko whined, knowing that he wanted to come with Yuma, not before him. Yuma smiled at him. 

"I's alright Piko, you can come as many times as you want. I at least know that you're feeling pleasure." He smirked, loving the way Piko's face almost turned scarlet. 

Yuma's cock began to stretch him further than he thought possible. Yuma kept up a pretty good pace of not to slow but not too fast, as to not hurt his new lover. 

"Piko...If it's too painful you can hold onto me..." He said, taking the teen's arms and putting them around his neck. Piko held on to him tightly, but he wasn't in pain, he just wanted Yuma to know how much he loved him and wanted him to love him back. He moaned out as Yuma found his prostate and aimed for it every time he thrust in. 

"You're unbelievably tight...It feels so warm and wonderful inside you Piko...I might never want to pull out." Yuma joked, watching the rising chest of the teen under him. 

"Yuma..." The teen purred, witch was a nice surprise. "Please..More." 

Yuma quickened his pace, moaning as he saw Piko's expression.

"Piko...Come for me." Yuma thrust into him faster and faster, wanting the teen to come with him. They both cried out in glorious passion as they both reached their climax together, and rode out the after shocks of it, collapsing in each others arms, they lay exhausted and completely satisfied. Yuma smiled as he could feel the steady breathing of Piko, knowing that he had passed out. He didn't want to disturb him so he lay there, falling into darkness with him, not even caring that they still had semen and sweat on them.


End file.
